A Stolen Earth And The Happy Ending
by Miss.Heat
Summary: Alternate ending for The Stolen Earth - without that Dalek. The Doctor and Rose are reunited. One-Shot.


Summary: Alternate ending for episode 4x12 "The Stolen Earth". Instead of being 'exterminated' the Doctor gets to reunite with Rose.

A/N: There it was. The scene we've all been waiting for.  
And then he goes and lets himself be exterminated. So I tried to rewrite this little scene without the Dalek so that we can have our reunion like it should have been.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna were standing just outside the Tardis in a deserted street between abandoned cars and whatever people had left behind when they were taken by the Daleks.

The Doctor had just asked if the Rose Donna had met before had told her anything else.

Donna looked over the Doctor's shoulder somewhere into the distance.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A small smile played on her lips.

The Doctor was confused. He was going to say _'How am I gonna ask her myself if she's not even here?' _when he recognised the look on Donna's face.

It was joy. Something that would have been hardly appropriate given their current situation.

He turned around slowly his eyes adjusting to the dim streetlights.

There was a woman standing in the distance.

The Doctor's hearts beat twice as fast. _'Rose'._

Tears welled up in his eyes. Everything was wrong and yet so right. The world was about to come to an end but still here she was. His Rose was back. That was all he needed to reignite a spark of hope.

She started running and he felt like every power in the universe was pulling him towards her. He ran as fast as he could.

As she came nearer he could see her smile and felt his hearts skip a beat.

The distance between them felt like miles and the time they needed to pass that distance felt like forever.

She was so close. He could see tears in her eyes as well.

Everything around them was forgotten. A Dalek could have come right up to them now to shoot them dead and they wouldn't even know.

It was just a few metres now but they didn't slow down at all.

Instead they crashed into each other. They hugged like they wouldn't let go for the world.

Tears were running down their cheeks freely now. Rose had let go of her gun and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The Doctor kissed her head for about a hundred times.

"Oh Rose…" was all he could get out.

After a few minutes they broke apart from their intense hug and looked each other in the eye.

"Doctor. I've missed you so much." Rose managed to whisper.

"Long time no see." The Doctor smiled.

Rose just laughed wiping the tears from her cheeks. The Doctor stopped her hand with his own on her cheek caressing it with his thumb. There was a serious expression on his face now.

"Rose… I never said" he swallowed leaving a meaningful pause, "I love you".

It had been killing him. He'd wanted to say this such a long time ago and failed. Now his true feelings were out. He'd said it and the weight of the world was off his shoulders. Or at least that's what it felt like.

He put his hands on both of Rose's cheeks and slowly came nearer.

And then their lips met. And this time it wasn't because Rose needed to be freed from the Time Vortex inside her body or because she was possessed by some flap of skin.

It was because they loved each other. And at end of the world in the middle of a great intergalactic war they'd found each other again.

This kiss was soft and full of all the things they wanted to say. And that moment could have lasted forever.

They were finally reunited.

"S'cuse me." A voice chirped from behind them. They broke apart to look at a smiling Donna.

"Could you two stop the snogging for a moment?! We have a world to save here." She pointed at the Dalek ships above them.

"Well let's get going then." Rose said taking the Doctor's hand.

There was nothing that could stop them now.

A/N 2: Please read and review! But be kind, English isn't my native language. Hope it's still okay.  
I'm also playing with the thought of continuing the story... but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
